


【莱花】Long Night（三）

by 9_hhh



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 03:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20075359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9_hhh/pseuds/9_hhh





	【莱花】Long Night（三）

Lionel的舌头让Eduardo爽了一会儿，但品行恶劣的Alpha在他濒临高潮时掐住了他的性器不让他射，硬生生逼着精液回流。Eduardo看上去痛苦万分，他极力晃着头，牙齿紧紧咬住自己的下唇都没能阻止口中泄出悲鸣，剧烈弹跳的身躯让Lionel差点按不住，眼泪不受控制地从绯红的眼角滚落。Lionel趁他身体僵硬的瞬间，去蹂躏他毫不设防的乳头，吸盘一样吮吸两颗肉粒，再揪住狠狠撕咬，换来Eduardo痛苦的战栗和压抑不住的呻吟。

等到这一波折磨过去，Eduardo整个人都像是刚从水里捞上来，浑身汗湿。Lionel凑过去想亲他，被Eduardo厌恶地躲开了，老家伙又擒住他的下巴，一脸不怀好意地在他耳边小声说了句什么，Eduardo茫然睁着眼睛，睫毛微颤，又落下来一串泪。Lex看到Eduardo四肢着地爬了过去，伸手握住了Lionel烂肉一样的阴茎，他低下头。

Lex看不下去了，转身离开。一边走一边口中神经质地嘀嘀咕咕，靠近了才能发现他是在用极快的语速低声唾骂，他骂Lionel禽兽不如、恶心、变态；骂Eduardo下贱、不要脸、婊子、娼妓。等回过神来，他已经走到地下室，砸烂了自己的实验室。

“Fuck！Fuck！Fuck！......”

Lex内心前所未有的浮躁，拉扯着自己的过长的金发来回踱步。他明明应该高兴，明天他就能离开这里，过自己向往的、对别人来说再正常不过的生活，但他现在却感受不到一点点喜悦的情绪。Lex做梦都想摆脱Lionel，天知道他一点都不想当一个Luthor，他才不稀罕庞大的家产，金钱和名誉都是虚伪的东西，Lex统统不想要，他唯一想从这个家带走的是，是......

Lex把蒸馏用的玻璃器皿狠狠摔碎在地上，他被自己的想法吓到了，为什么脑中会浮现Eduardo的脸。他重重喘了几口粗气，耕了把垂在脸上的头发，婊子，明明是他自己爬向Lionel，主动替他口交。Lex按响墙上的室内对讲机，朝着话筒交代了几句，很快管家就带着女仆来了。他们对一片狼藉的房间视若无睹，完全不惊讶，也毫不关心，机械化完成自己的工作。不正常，这座房子里的所有人都不正常。这一刻，Lex疯狂想逃走。

“少爷，这是主人让我交给你的。”面无表情的管家姿态恭敬地将一张名片递给Lex。

Lex捏紧那张硬卡纸，仿佛捏住救命稻草，他下决心忘记Eduardo。

“收拾干净后，再清点一下损毁的器具，尽快帮我换上新的。”

“是。”

Lex再次回家是四个月之后，要不是Lionel举办宴会，勒令他一定要出席，他根本不会想要回来。Lex没有走正门，而是从平时采购专用的后门进入宅邸，他本意是懒得和这所房子里的所有人打招呼，没想到在穿过花园时看到了Eduardo。

Omega站在背光处，拿着一个小水壶，对着一株不知名的小树在浇水，也许是因为长在了园丁们容易忽视的角落，那株植物看上去已经快枯死了，每片叶子都干巴巴地蜷缩着。Eduardo浇得很认真，也没有发现有人靠近。他垂着头露出一截天鹅颈，衬衫下摆塞在剪裁精良的裤子里，掐出一把细腰，似乎比Lex上次见到时又轻减了一些。

Lex闻到他身上飘出诱惑的香味，成熟盛放的玫瑰气息，他走上前，“你没注射抑制剂？”

Eduardo听到声音抬起头，看到Lex时怔了一下，眼神恍惚略微跳动，随后恢复正常，“哦，你打碎了实验室里的针剂，被Lionel发现了，他也没收了我的存货。”

Lex愣住了，他没想到会这样，也就是说这四个月Eduardo又恢复到了原先地狱般的生活，他反射性看向他的后颈，那里光洁无暇，漂亮得不可思议，如同造物主精雕细琢的作品。

“我不会再做傻事了。”Eduardo看穿了Lex的心思对他说。他脸色苍白，嘴唇却是红艳艳的，让Lex想起了两人亲吻时的甜蜜滋味。

“学校怎么样？”Eduardo问。

“还可以。”Lex不知道他是没话找话还是真的关心他，含糊回答，末了又欲盖弥彰加了一句，“挺忙的，所以我才这么长时间没有回来。”

Eduardo点头，也不知道有没有听出来这是个借口。虽然人在学校，Lex对Eduardo的情况并非全然不知，身边有得是想要巴结Luthor的人。只要Lionel带着Eduardo出现在社交场合，第二天总会有告诉他。他们对于他年轻的继母津津乐道。

“他真是拥有一副值得被男人好好疼爱的身段，脸又生得好看，我从来没看过这么漂亮的眼睛，像斑鹿一样纯真。”

“他就是男人臂弯上精致的装饰品，可惜了，亏他还是个Saverin呢。”

“听说Eduardo是个数学天才，13岁就战胜了世界排名第一的国际象棋大师，喜欢研究天气，尤其热爱飓风，大学时期凭借对原油期货精准的判断，一个暑假赚了30万美金。”

“等等，喜欢天气和投资赚钱有联系吗？”

“也许正是因为预判了天气，才能在原油期货上狠赚一笔，开采石油本来就与气候息息相关。不过说这么多也没用，他现在只需要张开腿，满足他的Alpha就好。”

话题最后多数都无可避免被带到下流的方向，这也许就是Alpha的劣根性，看到高不可攀的异性就想摧毁，哪怕只是言语上的诋毁。Lex通常只是听，不会透露过多情绪，他过滤掉令人不适的意淫，从剩下的只字片语里将Eduardo拼凑得日趋完整。

晚上的宴会上，Lex见到盛装出席的Eduardo，他没有像传说那样，依附在Lionel身边，做点缀Alpha的装饰品，而是游走于觥筹交错和衣香鬓影中，与宾客从容得体地攀谈，高定成衣将他身材勾勒得修长挺拔，打过发蜡向后固定的头发显得人格外有精神，他一只手端着香槟，另一只手插在裤袋里，名表从雪白的衬衫袖子下露出一截，镶嵌在表盘上的钻石与袖扣上的蓝宝石交相辉映，一副矜贵绅士的派头，Lex觉得这才是Eduardo本来应该成为的样子。

“Saverin家的Omega可不是空有一副好皮囊而已，”Lionel不知什么时候走到了Lex身边，“我把Luthor的一部分产业交给他打理了。”他看着儿子，见他无动于衷，无趣地“啧”了一声，“放心，Alexander，好东西我还是会全都留给你的。LuthorCorp有些业务是见不得光的，Saverin家在巴西有黑道势力的扶持，虽然举家迁往美国后逐渐洗白，手上仍然保留了不少政府查不到的神秘户头，Eduardo在做账方面有两下子，他已经陆陆续续帮我洗了不少钱。当然，这些以后也都会是你的，我的孩子。”

“他为什么要帮你。”Lex转过脸，Lionel的话让他感到诧异，他的父亲没必要骗他，可Eduardo做这些的动机是什么？

“你就当他想自保吧，把我哄开心了，他日子才能过得舒坦些。”Lionel朝他露出一个志得意满的笑容，从衣袋里拿出一个三厘米见方的控制器，拇指向上按动开关。

不远处的Eduardo身体瞬间僵直，他抽出插在口袋里的手扶住边上的吧台，连酒杯都拿不稳，仅剩一半的香槟几乎晃出杯口。他顾不得面前正聊得起劲的贵妇，用视线在人群中仓皇寻找，终于投射在Lionel身上时，变成了卑微的祈求。

“看，这就是Omega，”Lionel靠近Lex，无比得意加恶劣地说，“随随便便就能够把他们玩弄于股掌之中。”

Lionel上了二楼，不用他叮嘱，Eduardo跌跌撞撞也跟了上去。

“瞧瞧你这样子。”Lionel把Eduardo逼至角落里，甚至都没有允许他进入房间，在随时都有人经过的走廊尽头就剥下了他的裤子。白皙的臀缝里露出一小截黑色的震动棒，Lionel扶住棒子尾端使劲往里摁。

“啊！啊......”Eduardo叫了起来。

Lionel抹了把从他后穴挤出来的情液，把沾湿的手指塞进Eduardo口中，“真骚，你又发情了，骚货，尝尝自己的味道。”

Eduardo吮嗦伸过来的手指，讨好地拉住丈夫的袖子，“别在这里！回房间！怎么样都随你......”

但Lionel不会满足他，这个Omega有多倔，Lionel早就领教过了，只不过他同时还清楚他的弱点，“叫楼下的Alpha都来操你好不好，你的小肉洞淫荡归淫荡，还没吃过真正的肉棒吧，他们一旦闻到你的味道就会迫不及待把粗壮的老二插进去，也许两根一起，撕裂你的肛口，顶穿你的肠子。用你的屁股招待他们，操过你的权贵在生意上会给LuthorCorp额外的优惠折扣。操死你！操死你这个婊子！”

“不......不要......”Eduardo被击溃了，他害怕自己疯子一样的丈夫真的会干出这样丧心病狂的事，更令他羞耻的是，拜发情期所赐，他的身体因为污言秽语兴奋地发抖，他想要被操干，渴望阴茎填满他的生殖腔，他甚至渴望怀孕，为什么他是Omega，为什么他要有这样缺憾的生理本能。

Lionel拉起站立不住，已经彻底跪坐在地上的Eduardo，“还想着要离间我和Alexander的感情吗？”

Eduardo浑身一凛，不可思议地抬头看他。同样感到不可思议的还有从一开始就躲在转角目击这场羞辱的Lex。

“别以为我不知道，你提出不想让他知道黑账户的事，以知道的人多不安全为由，建议我把他送去上大学，不就是为了挑拨我们父子的关系，好从中作梗。”Lionel拽着Eduardo后脑的头发，逼他把脖子仰高到极限，“要不是看到抑制剂我都不知道你已经笼络了我的儿子，你可真是不容小觑。也好，我顺着你的心思把他送走，但他并不知道你为此作出的牺牲，看你还能翻出什么花样。”

后面的对话Lex就听不到了，因为Lionel把Eduardo拖进了房间里，Omega虚软的呼救声被厚重的胡桃木门完全隔离。一楼欢声笑语的宴会还在进行中，二楼的走廊也重新恢复静谧，Lex伫立在阴影里，手脚发麻，浑身僵硬，他有些无法消化自己刚才接收到的信息，  
Lionel的话在脑内横冲直撞地回荡，Lex觉得头痛欲裂，还有个声音在不断提醒他，是Eduardo帮了他，他用Saverin家族掌握的账户信息作为筹码，为他争取来重获自由的机会。Lex往前挪动了几步，他应该去救他，但是他的腿有千钧之重，他可以闯进房间，将老男人从Eduardo身上拖离，暴揍他一顿，可是然后呢？然后Eduardo会受到更残暴地对待，他会被他法律意义上的丈夫，Omega的实际拥有者重新控制住，得到更严厉地惩罚。Lionel现在还只是怀疑Eduardo在笼络自己，要是他发现他们早已有染，Eduardo身上将会发生更可怕的事情。

Lex喉结滚动，咽下嘴里苦涩的津液，他只能回头，平静地下楼，装作什么事都没发生过。

Lionel没有在二楼逗留很久，毕竟还有满屋子的宾客需要招待，但是直至宴会结束，Eduardo都没有再出现过。

凌晨时分，整座宅邸陷入黑暗，Lionel更是睡得死死的，Lex在他酒杯里加了点佐料，确保明天中午之前他都不会有苏醒的迹象。他从自己的房间走出来，摸进另一扇紧闭的房门。室内弥漫着浓郁的信息素味道，Lex早就不是原来那个清心寡欲的Alpha了，他几乎在进门的瞬间就裤裆绷紧。

Eduardo浑身赤裸，戴着球形口枷侧卧在床头，他的双手被手铐束缚在身后，汁水四溢的股缝里插着一支粗壮的电动阳具，不是之前Lionel在走道里玩弄的小玩意，看上去有儿臂粗，是真正的凶器，露在外头的尾部正扭曲地蠕动，如同活物，折磨着Omega的肉体，马达疲软的嗡嗡声昭示电池寿命不足，应该已经在Eduardo体内连续震动了好几个小时。他的口水，眼泪和淫液弄得身上到处都是，大腿时不时微弱地抽搐一下，但没有力气发出更大的动静了。

Lex快步走过去，他看到Eduardo两腿间的性器被一条深蓝暗花的领带一圈圈缚裹着，他认出来就是晚上戴在Eduardo脖子上的那条，Lionel把他的阴茎连同底下的囊袋一起紧紧扎成一束，杜绝他射精的可能性，仅露出的顶端已经胀成了紫红色。Lex想去解那条领带，手指刚接触到肿烫到不正常的阴茎，立刻换来Eduardo蹬着腿向后躲避，嘴里发出痛苦的呜呜声，眼泪不住地流。Lex除去了绑在他脑后的口枷搭扣，原本梳理整齐的头发完全松散下来，垂在汗湿的额头。

“疼死了......不要碰，别碰我......”Eduardo蜷缩起身体。

Lex心脏也跟着紧缩成一团，被他破碎、细微的哭声狠狠刺痛，他从未体会过那样心疼的滋味。Lex小心抱住Eduardo，拔出他屁股里振荡不停的假阳具，失去填塞的内部立刻泄出一股清液，Eduardo也因骤然的摩擦猛地哆嗦了一下。Lex将那根恶心的东西丢到角落里。Eduardo双腿无力合拢地半敞开，大腿内侧有不少青青紫紫的痕迹，Lex小心摸上他的阴茎。

“不！不......”Eduardo抗拒地挣扎，手铐在背后发出清脆的声音。

“我不会伤害你，相信我。”

Lex目光于周围梭巡一圈，找到丢在床头的一枚钥匙，打开锁住他的手铐，在手腕淤青的地方细致地按摩了一会，然后抱住Eduardo，用密集落在他身上的吻转移注意力，趁着Omega情动，快速松开领带，解救出肿胀的器官。

他的动作明明已经很轻柔，Eduardo仍然无可避免渗出一层冷汗，他还在轻声叫着疼，皱着脸，委屈又可怜。Lex仔细观察他的阴茎，确定是血脉不畅和长时间压迫导致疼痛不止，并没有伤及根本后，松了口气，当务之急是让Eduardo能够释放出来。

Lex低头用口腔包裹住充血的阴茎，Eduardo弹跳起来，差点一脚踹翻他。Lex被踢了一下，也不生气，含着他，不敢太用力，同时控制腺体分泌出Alpha信息素，安抚Eduardo。Alpha信息素对发情中的Omega而言是致命的春药，只不过Lex向来吝啬给予，他不喜欢这种生物本能，认为受信息素支配的人类和动物没有任何区别。

“舒服吗？”Lex听到Eduardo变调的声音吐出口中的硬物询问。他捏着饱满的囊袋揉搓里面两颗肉球，再用舌尖舔舐流水的铃口。Eduardo哼出可爱的鼻音，十根足趾蜷缩得小小的，在床单上难耐地刮蹭。没过多久，Lex就用一次深喉让他射了出来，饱受虐待的肉柱也终于恢复成了健康的粉红色。

Lex咽下了他的东西，凑过去给了Eduardo一个咸涩微苦的吻。Eduardo尝到自己的味道不经意皱了皱眉。Lex轻笑出声，“你还嫌弃自己？”

他直起身，从裤袋里掏出一管针剂，“这是改良过的抑制剂，时效长一点，我以后尽量按时帮你送来。”

他想要替Omega将药剂推进血管，Eduardo抓住了他的手。Lex不明所以地抬起头。Eduardo明眸闪烁，“Lex，标记我。”

-tbc-


End file.
